Overlord III Episode 10
"Preparation for War" (戦争準備 Sensō Junbi) is the tenth episode of the ''Overlord III'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on September 11, 2018. Summary In the Re-Estize capital, a messenger sends word of the Empire's recognition of Nazarick, led by the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown as an independent nation and ally; thus the immediate land of E-Rantel and the surrounding areas should return to Nazarick. While the Nobility & Royalty give attention to this decree, Gazef contemplates. Later, King Ramposa III confirms to the Royals & Great Nobles present there are no records of Ainz of his ownership of the land near E-Rantel, rendering his claim illegitimate; one noble noting Baharuth could have run out of reasons for invasion. As Gazef had previously met Ainz when the magic caster last saved him, he believes it to be the same person. But as he is a magic caster, the Royals & Nobles see his claim as less than credible; but Count Pespea argues this is still a declaration of war by Baharuth. Ramposa permits Gazef to speak freely, and the head warrior states this war will not be as easy as the many before it. Gazef, knowing of Ainz's capability, urges the king to give the land and avoid casualties; with a couple of nobles liking the idea of trading away one city to avoid a war. But the Royals still view the land as the King's and must be protected, and Gazef's words would bring unwanted suspicion on him. Ramposa, however, has unwavering faith in Gazef's loyalties, believing Ainz must be strong for Gazef to make such a statement. But, as ruler of the land, King Ramposa must put up a fight or earn his people's disgust. Marquis Raeven brings attention that if the Baharuth Empire will attack for E-Rantel, they must ready their defenses at once. As E-Rantel is near Raeven's domain, he will give his own troop complement to the Re-Estize army to fight the war. Several Royals also back Raeven's mobilization with their own; Gazef noting the Royal faction getting stronger since Jaldabaoth's attack and that can only work if King Ramposa maintains a strong kingly image. King Ramposa orders a delayed response to the declaration for as long as possible to ready their defenses, with two months being the maximum. Before ending the discussion, First Prince Barbro states he will join the battle, despite everyone pointing out he is the King's first born and must be protected. He argues against this, and so Marquis Boullope decides to send 4,000 troops with him (just to brownnose Barbro); thus the King permits this to a 'grateful' Barbro. Raeven, however, looks on in serious manner. At his personal estate, in his study Raeven is enraged by Prince Barbro's boisterous claims, as their ignorance is causing the Kingdom to weaken. Noting that Marquis Blumrush is selling secrets to the Empire for coin and how the King is relying to must on the compassionate leader role. Raeven hopes for Zanac to inherit the throne soon, or the power struggle will never end and the Kingdom will collapse. Hearing a knock on his study door, he regains composure and greets his wife and son. His wife asks not to treat him too much as a child as it may stifle his development, but Raeven belives that to be a baseless rumor. Raeven gives his son a loving hug, and promises to give him all that he has. Two months later, at the start of winter, the Re-Estize leaders gather for the battle plan. As the Empire changed the battle location to the Katze Plains, where undead wonder and fog perpetuates. Raeven also had his team of former Orichalcum Adventurers do recon and confirmed the Baharuth armies are 50% larger than previous years. As Ainz Ooal Gown may also be on the battlefield, Boullope argues no single magic caster can change the tide of war. Boullope believes Ainz to have 5,000 men when equating gazef's abilities and how best to counter him in caution. Boullope then requests to the King that Barbro gather information on Ainz in Carne Village, as Ainz personally saved them. When asking the King who would lead the various sections of the army, Boullope nominates himself; but RKing amposa nonchalantly decides Marquis Raeven. With the meeting concluded, King Ramposa orders for immediate mobilization for war. In private, Ramposa talks with Gazef about not letting his oldest child go off to die in war, with gazef noting Marquis Boullope planning the same thing. And he is planning to control the Prince in exchange for yielding the victory to another. Ramposa reflects on his inability to prevent the leadership from spliting into two separate and disputing factions. The King merely wishing to leave a peaceful kingdom to his heir, hoping he did right by him; noting how he has more momentum in the leadership due to his participation in the Demonic Disturbance. Ramposa only wants to deal a blow to Baharuth, just so long as it buys some years of peace for his people. Gazef is taken in by his majesty's words, only to notice Raeven entering the room. The Marquis thanks the King for his decision as was the logical move, only asking for a few months of rest in his domain following the war. As the King bows in gratitude, Gazef bows in apology having distrusted Raeven due to his prowess in schemes. Raeven is not offended asking both to raise their heads, as he always held them in admiration. Raeven returns to his reason for coming: to discuss what the Kingdom should do going forward. In E-Rantel, Gazef laments over the coming casualties, and for having to battle Ainz; believing he is thinking of something, but doesn't wish to fight him. Across the camp, Gazef sees Brain with Climb talking to Lockmyer. Lockmyer departs for Raeven's regiment, and Climb hears from Brain that the still active Adventurers are to remain in the city to protect the people. Gazef sneaks behind Climb (who still senses the attack incoming) and smacks him up the back of his head; Gazef notes Climb is lacking in awareness as Brain noticed him. Brain states that was because Gazef was making presence prominent; Gazef wanting Climb to be more aware so he may better protect Princess Renner. Brain agrees as not everyone carries a sword in hand to fight; Climb thanks them for the quick lesson. Walking to the top of the Watchtower, Brain informs Gazef they were looking to find Momon of Darkness since he lives in the city; but he wasn't home. Brain wanted to ask about Shalltear by name, as her arrival coincided with Momon's victory over Honyopnyoko. Climb informs Gazef that since the Vampire had such power, Momon used a legendary magical item to defeat it. And as they learned Momon was chasing a pair of vampires, Brain believes Shalltear is the second Vampire of his objective. Gazef was also interested in talking with Momon, finding him to be a noble hero. At the top with an amazing view of the surrounding land, sighting the Katze plains in the far horizon. When Brain asks why they are in a quiet location, he asks if Gazef wants a dirty Noble assassinated; out of gratitude for helping him, Brain would do anything as a gesture of thanks. Gazef really just wants to talk; asking Climb if he'd change his armor's color, the young knight wishes to keep it to bring more recognition to the Golden Princess, and it was her wish that he not. Brain assures Gazef Climb is under his care no matter the situation. Gazef notes Brain would win against any of The Four Imperial Knights, but would die if he tries to battle Ainz. Brain notes the serious sense of power, and agrees to avoid a confrontation. Wanting to celebrate after the war, Climb is stunned they would invite him to drink, as they think it would be good for him to revel a little. Across the Katze Plains in a Baharuth fort, Imperial Soldier bow before Ainz and Mare who are ready for the war ahead. Ainz is given Imperial Knight Nimble as his guide, for which the Overlord apologizes for any trouble and thanks him for his care. General Carvain of the Imperial Army arrives and thanks Ainz for the honor of joining in battle. As the signal to charge will be Ainz using a magic spell, Nimble informs his they will attack as early as the day after next. Ainz doesn't see it as a problem, and uses Message to tell Shalltear to use the Guild Hall's Gate transport a thousand Death Knights- Ainz's Army. Elsewhere, Barbro and his army are en route to Carne Village. When pondering if his father will pass him for the throne, Baron Cheneko asks if he is well. The Prince placates to the Baron that he is well, and orders the village dealt with immediately so as to return to the battle field in time for the war to start. But as 4500 of his 5000 men are foot soldiers, they would fall from exhaustion before arriving. The Prince, uncaring, orders them to move to defeat the Empire at any cost, even if that means whipping his men to run to the Katze Plains. Major Events * The Re-Estize Kingdom receives a declaration of war from the Baharuth Empire. * The Baharuth Empire form an alliance with Ainz Ooal Gown against Re-Estize Kingdom. * The Re-Estize Royal Army prepares for war and gathers at the fortress city of E-Rantel. * King Ramposa III orders Prince Barbro to gather information about Ainz at Carne Village. * Ainz alongside Mare gathers his Army at the Imperial Fort in the Katze Plains * The Annual War between the Kingdom and the Empire at the Katze Plains begins. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself * Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself * Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself * Ramposa III * Gazef Stronoff * Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix (Mentioned) * Marquis Boullope * Count Lytton * Elias Brandt Dale Raeven * Margrave Urovana * Marquis Pespea * Marquis Blumrush * Brain Unglaus * Lockmeier * Climb * Mare Bello Fiore * Ainz Ooal Gown * Nimble Arc Dale Anoch New Characters * Rii-tan * Natel Inyem Dale Carvain * Baron Cheneko Abilities Used Known Abilities Skill/Tier Spells Locations Known Locations * Re-Estize * E-Rantel New Locations * Katze Plains Anime Notes Gallery Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 03 Episodes